


It's Britney, Bitch.

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Loki Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Secret Relationship, Tony Meets Britney, Tony Stark Is A Diva, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's in Love With a Criminal, Tony-centric, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he met Britney Spears, however, things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where I planned to go with this. It obviously got out of hand.  
> I'm really sorry.  
> All mistakes are on me, I do not have a Beta. If you find one, please point it out so I can correct it.   
> All the chap titles are from Britney Spears' songs. I own nothing, please don't sue me.
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

He used to think he was a clever guy. Smart, funny, capable of blowing his enemies up while keeping the sarcasm on the tip of his tongue effortlessly. Even being just a regular human, he was on SHIELD initiative, and he was one hell of a super hero.

Point taken, Tony was also rich and famous, what made him the main focus of the spotlight when it came to social stuff. It appeared that the paparazzo loved making him look bad on cameras, or worse, inside every screen on the country. It was like they were all vultures gliding around him, waiting for him to do something, _anything_ , wrong - even if not against them.

That was why he just decided he wouldn't take it anymore, and started directing the lights right to himself. He would fly in his Iron Man suit around the city, blow some small things on weapons demonstrations to get people to like him. Pepper though he was ridiculous most of the time, as did the rest of his teammates, but he didn't care. It was always better when they were eager to see him live, watch him barge everywhere, suit and tie, and spend his money like it was just meaningless green paper.

He was good at putting everything on a show. And he was just the right type of guy to it.

When he met Britney Spears, however, things changed.

It was a brief evening. They were at a donation party, part of some charity shit Pepper told him to go. The blonde almost passed through him when she accidentally bumped into his shoulder, and, as an apology, he got her a drink.

They chatted for a little while, and she spoke about how tired she was of the photographers crap and how they never let her alone. He knew that feeling all too well, and listened carefully.

She was all about how she belonged to herself and they didn’t have the right to cause her any harm even when they didn’t like her or they didn’t approve what she was doing. He came to realize, then, that he was so used putting on a facade to gain people’s approval, and he was really mad at himself.

When she told him about how her songs were all about it, and he understood how much alike they were, it just snapped.

Stark went from there straight to a CD store, and bought one copy of every single album she did ever release.

Then it started.

___

Clint always knew Tony was bat shit crazy, no less. When they started living at the man's tower, they all knew things would go a little wild now and then. Well, they were living with some crazy fellows there, anyway. Like, a freaking Norse God, a huge green beast that popped up everytime Bruce was PMSsing, a eighty-yeard-old war captain who was everyone's hero at they childhood, and Natasha Romanov. Like, _russian_ Romanov.

Talk about _normalcy_.

Yeah, he always knew that, but he never figured things could actually go worse.

It started when Stark went to some charity ball. He returned with a bag from a big CD store in his hands and didn't talk to anyone.

That's when they heard it.

_"Oh, shit."_


	2. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus.'

_'All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus._

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus._

_Don't stand there watchin' me, follow me, show me what you can do._

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.'_

 

Yup, it was like, the tenth time he listened to it. But it was so _catchy_. He never though Britney Spears was so damn good. The blondie was a fucking diva - which meant, to him, that she was allowed (well, she allowed herself) to tell everyone to fuck off and just do what she want to - whose songs sang throughout him, by sexy, ironic, sarcastic, controversial and NC-17 lyrics. Anything a standard mother would hate, he would eventually come to love.

Britney songs were like… like he felt her and she felt him.

It was almost as good as sex.

___

The genius was watching this automatic weapons go down on the planned target as he was acclaimed by the audience.

They freaking _loved_ him.

"Tony, please. Stop it." Potts warned him. She was exaggerating, of course.

"Don't you love this? Yeah..." He looked at them. "I hope you do, cause the enemies of America certainly won't!" And the big blow came, making everyone open their mouths in amazement, Jarvis playing the new found favorite song, Circus, on his ear buds.

Unfortunately, a tiny tiny spark of the fire sneaked into the curtains.

And the whole thing started to ruin.

People were screaming, running and the fire spread oh so fast that got his big head spinning. By the time he was in his suit flying for rescue, the firemen were already arriving.

"Janie! Janie, my daughter is under the curtain! She went there to see you, Mr. Stark, please save her!" A forty-to-fifty-old woman cried to him. He went down immediately, looking for a girl.

Turns out the girl was a thank you very much gorgeous mid-twenties woman who was trapped under the thick velvety fabric of the curtains, that fell from the structure that held them right in the middle of the stage.

Even in the suit it was hard to approach in there. The fire was getting closer and he had to think fast before she got burn. If he touched the fire, the metal suit would be too hot for him to touch her without any further damage.

And that wasn’t, at all, the way he wanted to warm her up.

He tore the damn red thing up and turned around, his back facing her.

“Can you climb on me? If I touch you with the metal arms, you’ll get burned.” He told her.

She immediately stood up and placed her arms around his neck firmly.

“Hold tight, we’re going to fly.”

Tony went very slowly towards the young woman’s mother, who had teary eyes.

“Thank you very much,” She held him. “thank you for saving my daughter, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem, ma'am. That’s what we heroes are made for.” He couldn’t wink, so he waved his hand.

“May I give you a reward for your bravery, Iron Man?” The girl purred, and her mother was, by the looks, totally agreeing with it. “Maybe my cellphone number.”

She was definitely hot, but… it suddenly felt kind of _wrong_.

Cause, like Britney told him, she didn’t want him for him, but for his money and his name. If he wasn’t who he was, maybe she wouldn’t even find him attractive. Some people didn’t think Brad Pitt was appealing (he wasn’t one of them, but well), so he was OK with that.

“Ah, well… I don’t need a reward, I did what every person with a suit like that would do. Not that anyone else has one.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Anyway, I was just doing my job. No need to thank me for that. See you later, girls.”

If he could, he would facepalm himself at least three times.

Maybe five.


	3. Piece Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you want a piece of me?'

“You smell like fried burritos.” Clint told him once he was home, sitting on his couch, eating his popcorn and watching his TV. He rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He just wanted a drink and a shower. Why not them both at the same time, right?

“Hey, check this out.” The archer took his feet from the coffee table. Shit’s gotta be big for that to happen, so the genius approached the sofa. 

‘ _We just got news that after saving a girl from a fire, Tony Stark broke the tradition of the hero kissing the damsel in distress and flew off after rejecting her number?’_ A reporter stood by the burnt stage, blabbering. _‘What happened to our favorite playboy? There’s someone in his life that we didn’t know of? Did he change his sexual preference? Or is the famous miss Potts finally changing the ways of the billionaire? More on our live talk show, Who-Married-Who!’_

His head was spinning on how they were focusing on the wrong thing again when Clint looked at him above his shoulder.

“What?” He asked, suspicious. 

“I knew it.” The dirty-blonde-haired smirked. 

“Knew what?”

“That you suck as much in real life as you do on Mario Kart.”

And then he ran to the vents, trying to hide. His mistake was to try to do it inside his own fucking Tower.

Barton, obviously, had to sleep outside that night.

___

After that, it was crazy, and not just for Stark.

Each and every one of them was constantly and unstoppably cornered and flashed by paparazzo wanting and demanding to know every detail about what the guy was doing, who he was seeing, if he was dating anyone, if they saw him leave late or arrive early, and that type of shit.

The harassment wasn’t welcomed by anybody, but whenever Tony got a restraining order against a bunch of them, more would come. It wasn’t his fault, but he felt bad for it anyways.

That was when his second-favorite song of Britney popped from a CD.

It just raised Clint’s suspicions - and his jerkiness, as well - when he heard Tony singing low. Tony was a classic rock kind of guy, so it was weird to hear him sing a pop song from the princess of pop, and  _know_ the lyrics by heart. 

But, he had to admit it, ‘Piece of Me’ just suited the situation all too perfectly for him to don’t end up with the song stuck in his mind as well.

 

‘ _I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17, don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines, they still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine,_

_Do you want a piece of me?’_


	4. If U Seek Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Love me, hate me, say what you want about me.'

The game of sex was one he knew the rules like the back of his hand. A little flirting, a little smiling, a pinch of boldness,  _bibidi-bobidi-boo_ you’re getting laid. He even tried to teach a little swagger to Steve, but at the end he looked like someone about to have a heart attack, so he gave up. 

When the need came crushing, however, he knew what to do.

And that’s exactly what he did.

Music was blazing from the huge speakers at the point someone would have hearing problems after that. No one seemed to care, anyway, so he grabbed a drink and scooped up the dance floor with his eyes.

Suddenly, one pair of hands was sliding down his back and he turned to see the beautiful big blue eyes staring back at him.

“Hey, beautiful.” He told him, and even if that wasn’t even a line, he knew the boldness won the other guy over. He was a little taller than Tony, brown hair, strong figure - as humans should look. He was about to say something else when a spicy red-headed appeared and joined the guy. 

“You’re Tony Stark, aren’t you?” She asked smiling. He nodded. 

“In all glory and style, honey.” He took her hand and kissed the back. “And who I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?”

“I’m Nikki,” She answered. “And this is Luke, my friend. We’re your fans.” She told him. 

“Glad to hear that such amazing creatures like you both would consider me worthy of your worshiping.” He smiled wildly and winked. “Do you guys want drinks? I’m buying.”

He felt, more than saw, the two pairs of eyes awing him like he was the most wonderful thing to walk on the face of the earth.

Well, that was easy.

__

“Good morning, sir. It’s a quarter to ten today, 75,2º outside, no signs of rain for the day.” He woke up as always, head spinning a little, two bodies awkwardly angled with his on his bed. 

When he stood up and got out for breakfast, he found out that every Avenger, apparently, decided their kitchens weren’t good enough, and they just had to pop on his.

That would be awkward.

“What you guys doing here?” He asked, entering the room only in his underwear. At least to of them scolded, the rest didn’t bother to. 

“We’ve decided to keep you company.” Steve said warningly. “Since you didn’t have breakfast with us all week. I made you omelet.” The guy told him, smiling, and, some-sickeningly-how, he remembered him of Luke, still asleep in the main bedroom.

“What exactly made you think I’m alone?” He snorted and sat down, knowing they wouldn’t leave even if he asked. Grabbed a fork and started swallowing the good cooking of Capsicles. 

“I warned them.” Clint said and Tony smiled. 

“It’s a Wednesday, no one goes out on Tuesday.” Oh, poor Steve, was too naive, too innocent. 

“You’re the Avengers? _Omygod_ , Luke, come see this!” The redhead was wrapped in his sheets, standing by the kitchen door. 

Steve chocked, Tony smiled, Clint chuckled.

Luke appeared behind her, also wearing only a sheet around his waist. They both didn’t seem to care at all, for they were blabbing on how they admired them and supported the group.

They went back to the bedroom to dress up and the kitchen fell into mortal silence.

“You…?” Clint asked. 

Tony nodded.

“With both?” Banner insisted, still a little awed by the situation. 

“Yup. Multiple times, multiple positions, if you are so eager to know the details.” He told them while he placed the fork and the plate by the sink, collecting complainings of the team. 

“Tony, we’re going now.” Nikki reappeared and kissed him lightly on the lips. “It was a wonderful night.”

“Yeah, it was. Take care, sweetie.” He said and watched her go. 

Luke smiled. “Really glad to meet you, Mr. Stark.” He had an too-knowing look that spoke for him.

He knew every inch of Tony, the info spread on his face.

“Glad to meet you too, beautiful.” He answered and received a butt-grab before the guy went out. 

“Thank you for the breakfast, people. I’m going to take a shower.” Stark announced, smiling brightly, and went back to his room. 

“We’re never, ever doing this again, Steve. Never.” Natasha warned him, giving him the death glare. 

But she had to laugh when Jarvis stared to play that song.

 

‘ _Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy.’_


	5. Radar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘And yep I notice you, I know it's you, choose you, don't wanna lose, you're on my radar.’

He could feel it in his bones, like hot water or something.

The party was boring, plain boring, until that guy sat down across the room, looking directly at him.

For some reason, his confidence, his proud way to stand, every thing about him told Tony he was an important man.

“Who _is_ he?” He asked Pepper when she approached him to nag about something.

She searched for something on her cellphone and then looked at him. “I have no idea. He’s not on the list. Do you want me to ask security to throw him out?” She asked, professional.

Tony almost grabbed the collar of her blue silk shirt and shook him like she had a bee on her hair. Or like she was nuts, which she probably was, anyway, to keep working for him all this time.

“No, leave him be. I wanna know who he is.” He told her and she rolled her eyes, as always, before leaving his side. 

The billionaire drank about two to three more glasses of whiskey, and then stood up, talking to people, always directing himself for the man, who didn’t move anywhere.

Not until he was a feet or so close to him.

That’s when he disappeared.

_Conveniently._

When they were all out, he demanded from Jarvis a full face search of the guy, and got nothing from it. He was a freaking ghost. A ghost that he wanted on his bed, thank you very much.

But, since no one gets what they wants as they wanted it, he ended up watching the sunrise while listening to Britney again.

 

‘ _And yep I notice you, I know it's you, choose you, don't wanna lose, you're on my radar.’_

___

He replayed the scene over and over again, with his mind and with his computer. The guy just stood there, looked at him, and then disappeared. He was incredible hot, and the mere sight made Tony even hotter, and really bothered.

Going to a couple more social events, he didn’t bump into him again.

He decided, then, the best shot he had was to throw another one. If the man was interested in him, he would eventually pop on one of his parties. He guessed so, anyway.

Potts was pissed of because a charity ball wasn’t something that you could organize in a week, so he hired a team of promoters to get the job done without bothering her with anything. That’s when she realized how serious he was.

“You’re a little _obsessive_ about him, you know?”

“I know what I’m doing, Pepper. Just trust me.”

That’s what she feared the most. 


	6. Break The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Baby, I can make you feel hot.'

It was a failure.

A huge, Hulk-plus-Thor sized failure.

He would call it a national disaster if the organization hadn’t been so good. But nonetheless, his raven-haired fellow never showed up. Even when he asked Jarvis to search for signs of him, the AI came out with nothing.

And so did he.

That’s why, perched on the balcony, Tony almost had a heart attack when he heard the voice coming from behind him.

“I do believe you have been looking for me.” 

Just that tone made his insides flutter.

“Yeah, I’ve been.” He just wished his voice hadn’t came out so hoarse. “You're a hard man to find, do you know that?"

His smile made him shiver. "So I've been told."

"Who are you, anyway?”

The gorgeous guy with green eyes took a step toward him. “You already know me. You just don’t remember. Yet.” His smile was out-worldly.

“Oh, I think I would remember if I knew you.” He smiled too, “So, what’s your name?”

“Names are overestimated.” One more step and the man was towering him in a way that didn’t bother Stark at all. “I believe we could do more interesting things than _chat_ , Stark.” Those words made funny things with his stomach, and he was fairly sure his knees were about to give up on him. 

And  _gods_ , he was  _gorgeous_ . 1,90 centimeters of pure manly perfection, with strong, but slender muscles, fair skin and the greenest eyes he had ever seen, all supported by  _miles and miles_ of toned legs that he  _knew_ that had be illegal in at least  _one_ state. 

“Well, you know my name. I hate to be on disadvantage.” Tony smiled amusingly, dropping his elbows on the railing, trying to appear nonchalant _and_ avoid falling on the floor of pure gooeyness. 

“You may call me Luke, then.” The guy said, making the hero chuckle. He eyed him suspiciously. “Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all.” He bit his lower lip, considering the odds. “I think that’s the part where you kiss me.”

Luke smiled, the ice melting around him, and Tony’s bones, in a little while, did too.

Their lips crashed against each other and soon enough the mechanic was being pressed against a wall, and then something softer, but he did not troubled himself to find out where he was. The important thing was that he was with Luke, under Luke, on top of Luke, around Luke and being surrounded by him until waves and waves of pleasure hit them both indefinitely. He lost track of time, but that wasn't important, too.

The only thing on his mind for a while was  _Luke, Luke, Luke._

 

‘ _Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right, once you’re warmed up to me, baby, I can make you feel hot.’_


	7. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Baby, I'm so into you,  
> you've got that something, what can I do?’

It was just mind blowing how a simple phrase could make things go so fucking crazy in his brain.

“See you later, _Anthony_.”

He could still smell him, see him putting his clothes on slowly, like he knew he was putting on a show and enjoying it. Tony most certainly was.

But that simple series of words that came out of Luke’s mouth was enough to make him wonder. How? When? Where? Would they do it again? The man knew he already had his share of lovers, but that guy made every bone in his body melt with every command, he felt his insides bounce into his belly like water, water that was pleasurably absorbed by the raven-haired.

He never felt something like that. It was bigger than him, stronger than him, even when he stayed on top.

And Anthony Stark couldn’t live not knowing if he would feel any of that again. He was a notorious hedonist.

"Later, honey." He answered despite everything. Because he was  _Tony Stark_ , the man who had it all and could have  _anyone_ he wanted, who was in every couple's 'Celebrities I Could Sleep With If Given The Chance Without Us Breaking Up', and he would  _not_ chase that man anymore. He already spent too much time trying to get to him, and he refused to doubt himself to the point of thinking Luke regretted the night they spent together. 

He was good in bed. End of story.

Why, then, he didn't left his number? How could he leave him in bed, naked and wanting for more, if he felt the same Tony felt, the connection, the  _empathy_ between them that made everything so  _wonderful?_

More importantly, however,  _when did he start crushing on the guy?_ He barely knew him! It was like a week ago! Was he going nuts?

Once again, clearly, our hero was a little out of luck.

He got up, showered and went to his workshop, trying to work out his frustration into shaping metal. He was there for  _hours_ , nothing was working, until Jarvis, the little sneaky bastard, decided to intervene, and Britney came for the rescue. 

 

‘ _Baby, I'm so into you,_

_you've got that something, what can I do?’_


	8. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'But, mamma, I’m in love with a criminal.'

After all that time living with Tony, Clint already figured that much: Tony’s songs blaring from Jarvis speakers on his apartment always went about that the guy was feeling. The truth was all there, and the genius was always singing it, like a way to safely let go of all his secrets, hiding behind someone else's words.

Stark, _per se_ , probably didn’t get this much yet, but Barton got it, and made himself proud for being able to read his friend so easily. Or to dare to try, anyway. 

And that’s the reason why Clint Barton almost had a syncope when he heard it.

“ _He is a villain by the devil's law, he is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun. That man's a snitch, unpredictable, he's got no conscience, he got none-none-none-none.”_

“Clint, it’s just a song.” Banner insisted, almost laughing at him. Stupid bat, wasn’t he supposed to smell the fuck up in the air, with his Hulk-instincts or something?

“Ignore it.” Natasha recommended. “He’s just bored.”

“I’m not bored. Listen to it!” The archer pleaded. "He just came back from Malibu! He would have slept with Doom, for all we know!"

“ _Oh-oh I kno-ow, should've let go, but no. 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart.”_ Tony’s voice was almost tuned while he worked on new weapons for his suit, while they worked on something else. 

“It proves nothing, Clint. Just let the man sing Britney Spears alone, please, and stop interrupting us.” The spy ordered him, and Clint had to scape for the living room again. 

“Tony wouldn’t do something like that. ” Captain Rodgers was silent through the argument, but he couldn’t help but showing his faith on his teammates, who glared at him. "No, don't glare at me, you know too that he wouldn't. He may have low morals, but he's a good man."

The music got stuck on his head, anyway, with his friend singing all the time.

 

_'But, mamma, I’m in love with a criminal...and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical._

_Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right. All reason aside, I just can't deny: love that guy'_


	9. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?'

He though about Loki on the second kiss, that happened by his bed. It was something about the way the guy smiled or bit his neck, something he ignored then, mind numbed by desire and alcohol, a explosive combination, by the way.

Now, however, he could see it.

The Norse God of Chaos must have been tired, cause his disguise wasn't there anymore by the morning. His bone structure was back, as were his colors.

Strange as it was, Tony's desire did not fade away with that. It was too far imprinted into his mind, the pleasure, the need that that guy woke in him. Even his breath caused the playboy to shiver.

"Why did you do it?" He asked when he saw the green eyes staring back at him.

"Does it really matter, Stark?" He smiled slightly. "Wasn't it good?"

"Don't go changing the subject on me. You know I won't give you anything now I know it is you." He snarled. "So why?"

"I though about leading you to show me your workroom, to get free access to your devices and files, at first." The raven-haired confessed, looking really cozy on his bed. But Tony had to focus, had to pay attention. "Then I started to enjoy the way you looked at me. Having an affair with a Avenger right under Thor's idiotic nose is too appealing."

"So what, you jumped from the bridge and threw all your evil plans away just to get into my pants? Forgive me, Mr. God of Lies, if I don't believe you." He stood up and started putting his briefs on.

"Don't you believe you're worthy of that, Stark?" Loki asked, seeming amused by the human.

"We both know the answer to that."

That's when The God approached him and placed his hands on his waist.

"For a man who claims to have a ego this big, you have a surprisingly low self esteem, Anthony." He told him slowly, and damn Tony if the way the villain said his name didn't make him get all those goosebumps and shit.

"Whatever. Get out of my Tower before I get my suit and blow your head up in a way you won't like as much as you did before."

And Loki started kissing his neck, around the arc reactor, through his stomach, abs, and then lower, and lower...

He tried to fight it, but lust won over him everytime he though about it. Besides, he had a fucking God in front of him, kneeling and sucking him off with a tongue that deserved the title 'silver'.

"You do not have to do it, Anthony." He told him when he straddled him onto the bed, hips buckling against his. "You might have figured by now that I don't mind not being on the top."

"Fuck it." Tony replied and got down, earning a loud moan from the Trickster. He wanted more, needed more, craved for the tension that was building and building and Jesus...

When he got to shower, Loki long gone, even Jarvis knew what song to play.

 

_'With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With the taste of the poison, I'm in paradise._

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?'_


	10. My Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'That's my prerogative.'

"Damn me, Clint was right." Natasha spurted, looking at the surveillance camera's shoot she hacked from Jarvis.

"I cannot believe it." Steve seemed sad. "It has to be a mistake."

"It isn't." Banner was calm.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Rodgers asked him, and he smiled.

"Because I just realized how alike they are." He told them. The group waited for an answer. "Parent issues, not fitting they worlds, loneliness, big egos, redeeming stories... the list goes on and on, if you really give it thought."

"Even if he already paid for his crimes on Asgard, he did not redeemed himself here, doctor. He' no such thing as a free man. Or God, whatever." Clint snorted.

"Tony is reckless, but he is also the genius around here. He would not be fooled by Loki, and he cannot use magic to control him." Bruce argued. "Let's watch it and let him be. At least, if Loki is here with Tony, he isn't killing or destroying anything else on the planet." He decided and left the room with his large cup of coffee.

"Do you think we should do something?" Rodgers asked Natasha.

"I think the most stupid thing we can do is to upset the owner of a huge and angry beast." She answered.

Steve sighed. "I will never doubt you again, Clint."

The dirty blonde rolled his eyes. "Figures."

___

"Tony." Good Capscicles called, making him look away from his project in the batcave. Rodgers figured no matter how long he would live, he would never understand that kind of thing.

"Shoot." He answered quickly.

"I wanna talk about your... thing with Loki." He told him and flinched as a big hammer fell from the playboy’s working table.

“Jarvis?” He called. 

“It was miss Romanov, Sir.” The AI answered right away. 

“God.” Tony rubbed his forehead. “OK, Capsicles, if you’re here to give me a speech about honor, loyalty and that type of shit, cut it. I know what I’m doing.”

If Steve was going to say something, he never got the chance, cause Stark stormed out of the room.

__

“You told him.” Clint raised his eyes from the newspaper to Steve’s. 

The soldier hesitated. “I was just going to warn him…” He started, but Natasha cut him.

“You’re insane. You know it, right?” 

“I was just…”

“Nevermind.” Clint smiled. “We’re heading out. And you, my friend, are most definitely staying. Jarvis,” He called. “Put it on the speakers.”

They left when the music, joined by Tony’s voice, was blaring from the small boxes.

 

“ _Everybody’s talking all this stuff about me, why don’t they just let me live? I don’t need permission to make my own decisions, that’s my prerogative.”_


	11. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Baby, all I need is time.’

_“_ _Tony, please.”_ That specific voice pleading was something nobody ever though they would listen. Even Thor, who just dropped by to see his friends. 

_“ No.”_

_“_ _I didn’t mean it and you know it.”_ He insisted with the softest tone. Clint and Bruce exchanged looks. _“Tony, let me in.”_

_“_ _You should be falling from my Tower right now, all the way down through the window.”_ The genius was mad, it was clear to see, and he didn’t seem to remember that he invited all of them over to breakfast the night before. 

Loki looked at them from above his shoulder, and then tried knocking gently on the door again. _“Anthony.”_

_“_ _No. Get out of my house before I call Thor.”_ He growled. 

_“_ _You’re acting like a twelve-year-old-girl.”_ Loki rolled his eyes, too focused on his lover to notice the looks going on behind him. _“You know how I feel about you.”_

_“_ _Do I?”_ The human opened the door and stormed into the living room, that was delimited with the kitchen by only a small armchair. _“Cause I was always crystal clear with you, but you never said a thing.”_

_“_ _I said it, you just never listen.”_ The Norse God replied. _“You’re always so anxious and busy you never see what I do for you. You don’t pay attention, Tony. I would do anything for you and you really want to make me believe you don’t know how I feel for you?”_

Tony was silent for a moment.

_“_ _I guess I just need you to say the words.”_ He bit his lip. _“I know you care for me, but I had Pepper, Rhodey, Rogers, they all cared for me and I ended up with mixed feelings that no one corresponded.”_ He told him and the Captain went from white to red. Clint laughed. 

“Heartbreaker.” He accused. 

“I never knew it.” The blue-eyed stuttered. 

_“_ _I won’t say anything.”_ Loki replied and they heard a chocking sound. _“Because I think that if you need me to say what’s right in front of your, then you don’t trust my feelings. If you don’t trust my feelings, how would you trust my words?”_

“Silver tongue my ass.” Natasha bit her lip. “Make it gold.”

“He was always good with words.” Thor dismissed. 

_“_ _Are you leaving me?”_ Tony asked, and his voice sounded broken, guilty, childish. 

_“_ _No, my love,”_ He said and Clint cursed lowly. _“I'm not. I’m just giving you time to think. Being around me won’t help you find out how do you really feel for me.”_

_“_ _But I know how I feel for you.”_ He protested. 

_“_ _There is no love without trust, darling.”_ Loki audibly kissed Tony’s forehead. _"I’ll be back tomorrow. The cellphone you gave me is in my pocket, and I hope Jane’s friend, Darcy, will take me in for the night.”_ He said softly. _”I will see you later, dearest.”_

The immortal left and Stark headed to his lab without looking back, or coming out.

They tried to talk him out, but he wouldn’t listen, of even eat the food they left at his door.

He wast hurting and the only one who could make things right left him alone to deal with his trash.

When he left fort he workshop, by then, he didn’t even had to ask Jarvis for the right song.

 

‘ _Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you, but all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby, all I need is time.’_


	12. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Please don't you break on me.'

“I think he is really in love.” Bruce said for once. 

“Of course he is. He’s blind.” Clint snorted, pacing through the living room for the hundredth time. 

“I mean Loki.” Banner corrected, rolling his eyes. 

“You really believe that? I’m not buying it for a sec.” He sat on the couch, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I believe it too.” Natasha shrugged. “Loki is too proud to do all of that if he doesn’t love him.”

“The guy would do anything to fool Tony.” Clint was kind of angry too. “He probably insierted the memories into our friend’s brain and pretended to do it.” He argued. 

“Even to do that he’s too proud.” The red-haired corrected. “I think he and Tony are too similar for this to not work.”

“Hey, did you see friend Rogers?” Thor asked, standing by the door. “He told me he would show me your exercising room.”

They exchanged looks and no one said a thing.

___

“Tony, please, open the door. I… I have to talk to you.” Rodgers knocked for the first time. He hadn’t had the courage before, but he was resolute now. 

He needed to help his friend.

“Go away.” He yelled from far away. 

Steve sighed and used the code Pepper kindly gave him to watch over the man - task he diligently performed until now, never realizing what it caused his friend to think and feel - and entered the room.

“What are you doing here, Capsiscles?” The brunette growled from under a car. “Don’t you have a spandex suit to polish or somethin’?”

“Get up.” He ordered, a bit hesitant. 

Tony slid from under the vehicle and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You heard me. Get up.” The command tone in his voice was hard to miss. 

Still confused and a little suspicious, Stark stood up in front of the Captain, waiting for him to say something.

But he never did.

Instead, he forced himself to see Peggy instead of Anthony. When he did, he grabbed the other man’s waist, approached him and kissed his lips fiercely.

Tony was in shock. Steve’s smell, his body pressed into his, his firm lips devouring his in a way he didn’t know the pure soldier could, he wouldn't say he wasn't turned on by the blonde, but it wasn't...right.

It was like a bucket of cold water just spilled all over him, turning the spark of.

Steve ended the contact and looked the genius in the eyes. Tony understood the point the soldier just made.

"You're good." He smiled. "Who was I in your mind?" He smiled. "Pamela Anderson? Betty Davis?"

"Don't make this worse." The color of his face was competing with the one on his shield. "I was trying to make a point."

"Oh, you made it. Very well." The mostra devilish smile spread all over his face.

"Tony." He was almost chocking. "As the world’s authority on waiting too long, take my advice, just once. Just... call him, OK?"

The genius nodded. "Still love you, man, but you're too muscular. I like a more slender kind of guy."

"I would be good enough if you weren't in love with someone else." Steve joked and left the room, which made Tony smile.

"World's going nuts..."

\---

"I couldn't wait. Can't sleep without hearing your voice." He said.

Loki purred. "Hum... what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"Steve kissed me." He told him. He could hear the uncomfortable ruffling of sheets through the phone.

"Hum... and what happened?" The anger in the God’s voice was palpable.

"He did it so I could realize what was missing on the kiss." Tony explained.

"And what was that?"

"You." He sighed. "I love you, Loki. Please, come home."

The line went dead.

Tony didn’t sleep. And he would never confess, but there might be some crying involved on this.

 

‘ _Heart, I know I've been hard on you, I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,_

_Please don't you break on me.’_


	13. Everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I guess I need you, baby.'

When Loki came back, he went straight to Rogers.

“If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , touch something that is mine again, I will waste no mercy with you. _Do you hear me?_ ” He said, snarling and red-eyed. 

Steve simply smiled. “We’ve been waiting for you. He’s in the workshop.” Was his only answer.

The God, looking a little put-off, re-arranged his clothes and, forbidding himself to appear ashamed, he went to the workshop.

Tony was there, tinkering something, listening to some horrible music.

‘ _Cause everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you, baby.’_

Well, it was not that bad, after all.

“Anthony,” He called, entering the place with his hands wrapped around themselves on his back casually. 

“Holy shit!” He snapped, torch falling no the floor and almost burning his right foot, if it wasn’t for Dumm-E. “Are you trying to kill me now?”

“I am sorry.” He stated simply, making three more steps toward him. “Are you well?”

“Yeah, yeah, well enough.” He dismissed. Loki simply rolled his eyes. 

“Jarvis?”

_“_ _Sir is dehydrated, did not eat in about twenty hours and have not slept in thirty six.”_ The AI helpfully provided. 

“Thank you.” Loki said while Tony glared at the ceiling. “Now, please, let us go to bed. I am sorry I did hung up on you. I was… jealous.” He said, staring the floor. "When you told me Rogers kissed you I felt angry beyond my control and…” He looked sheepish for a moment. Tony couldn’t deny, it was adorable. “I may or may not have broken Jane’s microwave.” His shoulders rose almost to his ears. “And I may or may not have promised her you would fix it.”

He wanted to be angry. He really wanted to.

It was so damn hard, though.

He smiled brightly and turned around, taking off the wife-beater he was wearing, feeling Loki’s heated gaze upon him all the while. Then, he bit his lip. “So, you love me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I do.” Loki reached out with a cold hand in his shoulder, making him shiver. 

The mechanic turned around with a deep breath and looked into the God’s eyes. There was so much warmth in his gaze that he positively melted.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” He relented, dropping his eyes to the floor. “It’s just that I tend to see to much where there’s nothing and I already fucked up thrice, and I was afraid you just wanted to be casual when I was investing myself into it and…”

“Hush, dear.” Loki smirked, his soft hand caressing his cheek lovingly. “I understand. My past is infinitely different from yours. I was always seen as a liar and a trickster, so that my mother eventually learned how to read my feelings by my actions, not my words.” He kissed the shorter man’s forehead. “You did not have a way to know that then, but now, that is what I ask of you. Trust my actions first, my words second, and only if they correspond.”

Tony hugged him, a weight being taken off his back, and nodded, smiling softly.

That’s when he heard it, the song on the background:

_‘ But when your eyes say it (say it)_

_That's when I know that it's true,’_

He chuckled to the ceiling. “I see what you did there, Jarvis.”

_“ I live to serve, Sir.”_

Tony hummed and sighed.

“Just remember me to send a gift to Britney, OK?”

Loki disentangled himself from the embrace, a lifted brow framing his green eyes. “Who is that?”

The inventor honest to God laughed in front of an annoyed and confused Loki.

“Oh, darling, I’ll set up a meeting. You’ll _love_ her.”


End file.
